On the Battlefield
by CelestialDragon219
Summary: The things that can happen on a battlefield, especially when Kagome has her mind set on something. *Written for NicoRavenPen's Music Challenge on Dokuga.* Mind, I go by the name of DragonsPassion on Dokuga.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. The rights are those of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not profit from doing this.

**Subject Line**: _On the Battlefield_ by DragonsPassion [Music Challenge]

**Title**: On the Battlefield

**Author**: DragonsPassion

**Prompt**: Promontory- The Last of the Mohicans.

**Genre**: Romance

**AU/CU**: Canon Universe

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

**Word Count**:

**A/N**: I've wanted to do a challenge for some time now. This is my first so hopefully it's at the very least enjoyable.

**Summary**: The things that can happen on a battlefield, especially when Kagome has her mind set on something. *Written for NicoRavenPen's Music Challenge.*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**On the Battlefield**

Red.

As far back as the eye could see, the crimson stain of precious life blood marred the earth. Pools of body fluid both big and small coated the ground, forever marking the place of so much death.

Kagome fought back the strong sting of tears as she cut down one more demon, ended one more life. Her heart mourned as her arrow pierced another body and purified them to dust. Her soul ached with the lives lost by her own hands.

Tired blue eyes briefly glanced around the battlefield, keeping tabs on all of her pack mates as they each fought their own separate fights. The final battle with Naraku had begun during early afternoon and it was now well into the evening.

She bit her lip as she blasted another demon to bits, blood spraying on her and adding to the collection on the ground. She felt sick but forced down the bile in her throat. It had to be done, she had no choice. It was either them or those she loved. She glanced behind her to the two precious cargos in her care, Shippo and Rin, already knowing what option she had chosen.

Fire blasts from her left and right brought her back to the present battle. She nodded her head to the grumbling Jaken at her side and the protective Ah-Un at her other. The flashing of electric blue light drew her eye as she watched the powerful inu demon of the West attack the form of Naraku.

The bright silver of Inuyasha's windscar followed close after Sesshomaru's dragonstrike, neither penetrating the purplish black barrier that surrounded the disgusting hanyou. She glanced down at Jaken. "I must go to them. Protect Shippo and Rin." She said to him and made her way forward, slashing and blasting any and all that stood in her way.

She neared the location of Miroku and Sango and nodded in their direction as they closed in on her; the three standing back to back. They protected her as she pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and notched it. She drew back the string as far as it would go and forced as much of her reiki into it, she loosed.

The blue glowing arrow soared through the air, purifying the unfortunate demons in the away and punctured straight through Naraku's barrier. The enraged hanyou snarled in the direction of the difficult female, but had no time to deal with her as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took advantage of the opportunity.

He thrust his tentacles at his enemies, wanted them wounded; broken; dead. An evil smirk plastered on his face as he imagined them on the ground, pretty silver hair covered with their blood, their eyes glazed over in defeat, and the cold, undeniable feeling of death chilling their dying bodies.

Both inu fought on, their attention on the evil and retched being before them. Kagome looked on as she helped her friends kill off more of the power hungry demons that battled on Naraku's side. She watched as his disgusting smile spread on his face, knowing without a doubt to what sick thoughts he could be having.

However, as the fight progressed and Sesshomaru kept landing closer attacks on his person, a look of complete and utter frustration took hold. She felt pride in the demon lord for knocking the arrogant half demon quite a few pegs and a smile bloomed on her lips.

It suddenly died. From where she stood, she could see that the demon male was concentrating on getting closer still to Naraku and while she knew that he was more than likely aware of what was going on around him, she couldn't stop the leap of panic she felt at the thought of him being pierced in the back by Naraku's tentacles.

Without further thought, she left her friends and ran in the direction of the inu lord, determined to keep the best chance they had at defeating Naraku from becoming injured. She was a few steps from him when Sesshomaru drove his green glowing hand into Naraku's chest and around his still beating heart.

Naraku's dying laugh fell from his lips. Sesshomaru glared at the man before he squeezed his thumping heart with his hand; crushing it. Naraku's laugh ended in a pained gasp and with a triumphant look in his dead eyes fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to frown, confused at the man's final look.

Then he understood. In a whirl of silk, he turned to locate the scent of blood he knew so well. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of Kagome standing a foot from him, her small hands purifying the piece of tentacle that had pierced just above her heart. She smiled at him shakily; blood welling in her mouth and spilling down her lips.

"You did it. It's finally over." She muttered as she dropped to her knees. All around her the cries of her friends could be heard, but none dared to approach any further when the Daiyoukai growled menacingly. Sesshomaru gathered her into his arms, his eyes tinged red. "Foolish onna. What have you done?"

Kagome laughed slightly, the action causing more of her life blood to ooze out. "I couldn't let you die." She reached a trembling hand up to caress his cheek. Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose into the palm of her hand before pressing a kiss into it. The two ignored the startled gasps from her companions as they stared in shock and disbelief at their affectionate display.

"What you did was unnecessary. I would have survived such a weak attack." He drew her closer to him and kissed her blood stained lips. "I, however, cannot live without you my beloved mate." He said as he brushed aside her hair and pulled back the collar of her haori to reveal his mating mark. He kissed it gently then pulled back.

"You are mine, Kagome. Mine and mine alone. No one will take you from me. Not even death." He bit out before he bent once more and pierced her marked flesh with his fangs. He injected a small amount of his poison into her mark to counteract the poison of Naraku's miasma.

Cutting the palm of his hand with a claw, he placed it over her wound and allowed his healing blood to fall and mingle with her own. He forced his youkai into her skin to speed up the healing. Kagome gasped at the pain of his powerful essence as it healed her from the inside out. Within moments, the pain dissipated and any evidence of the wound having been there disappeared along with it.

Kagome sighed happily as her mate brought her closer to him. He kissed her fiercely, conveying with his lips what he wouldn't with words and she gladly melted into him. "I love you Sesshomaru." She said as their lips separated from each other slightly. Sesshomaru growled in great pleasure of his mate finally saying it in the presence of her pack mates. "I love you mate; always and forever." He responded as he claimed her lips once more.

At this moment, the world was theirs. Any explanations to her pack could wait as could the destruction of the cursed jewel. Here and now, in a world safe from evil, maniacal hanyou and in the safety of their love's arms, only they existed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Good night!


End file.
